A Cruise to remember
by cloud9ner
Summary: This is a warm and fun story about the gang years after Hogwarts. They have been working so hard to keep the darkness at bay and the world is finally right. So what do our heroes do? Take a vacation. Warning: FLUFH
1. Chapter 1

The past seemed to be but a thought behind her as she loaded up her suitcase. She had worked so long and hard and her time was going to pay off, she was finally taking that long awaited vacation. A great deal for a Mediterranean cruise fell into her lap as if it were a sign from the heavens that she needed a break. The last few years had been tough, after all. The Ying and Yang of earth was becoming chaotic, it had been this way since she had before she had even finished school. Her last and final year had proven that hell was coming and there was no stopping, a war was full-blown. She had almost lost everything in that time, her friends and loved ones… even her life. But as in all good fairytales or heroic tales, good was triumphant. While evil was always lurking, awaited a time to resurface the efforts of her and those she cared about paid off. There was much to rebuild after that, she found her way to the hospital, while her dearest of friends made their way into there own worlds. But now, after four years of work, they were all taking the much needed break. Three rooms booked, on a wizard cruise line, and Hermione all set to go.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the bed and sighed heavily. Soon the old gang would be here to pick her up and they would head off to Greece to start their cruise. She had consulted Ginny on what to bring, making her feel like a young giddy school girl again. Swimsuits, dresses, towels, skirts, tanks, oil, beauty products, and wand were the items she magically squeezed in her bag. They would be using the floo network to travel so she wore simple clothing, just in case they landed in a less clean fireplace. She had long found out that even with the use of magic the stain of soot was stubborn and unwilling to come clean. But that was a minor detail that she tired to not think about. She was just happy to get some time off. She thought about the rough times she had in the hospital, all the death and sickness that Vodelmort had brought upon the world, wizard and muggle alike. Hermione had seen her fair share, and sometimes lay awake at night trying to forget the scars of the past. But that was the problem with scars; they are there forever; never fading from site and always a memory of the troubles from the past. She looked at the clock. It was 35 past 9 am, they were late. She was sure Ron had something to do with that. He was always late, even more so that he had become a Wizarding World celebrity. She looked longingly at the clock.

"Hermione! Let's go!" She heard a familiar voice call. With that she smiled and headed to the fireplace. She was greeted by 4 redheads and a dark haired man. She gave each of them a perfect smiled, one that she had achieved by not only the fact that her parents were dentist but also by a bit of magic.

"Okay, okay I'm here. Hello Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and…" She paused only momentarily to hold her emotions inwardly. "Ron." She finished. Hermione gathered up her things and headed towards the fireplace. One by one each of them sprinkled the powder causing a green flame to take over the small area. Hermione was the last to do so. She smiled at herself and held a secret happiness about her long deserved vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was beyond beautiful, but everyday on the Mediterranean proved to be that and more. The wind from the sea gave a cool and almost much needed breathe of life to the dry heat of the land. The sun was shinning down giving life to the flowers and color to the skin. You could se how easily one could fall in love in this atmosphere. The romance of it all was all too over whelming. Well that was except for Hermione and her friends. The romance of Spain was being overcastted by the antics of Fred and George. It seemed that not matter how old they became, they never would mature to the age of sensible men. Approaching their late twenties now, Hermione thought them to be notorious bachelors and this idea was shared with her, there mother, Ginny and their sister in law Fleur. Ginny kept giving Hermione the 'I told you we never should have invited them' eye as they watched the twins cause suitcase after suitcase start to sound off as if it were a burglary alarm. Hermione herself had to hold back the giggles when a stubby old witch cam up to hers and sent her poodle to check it out. She gave Ginny a joking grin.

"Just think, it could have been a muggle cruise; that would have been an awful mess. " Hermione knew Ginny would have agreed with her if it weren't for the fact that her suitcase started to go off in an alarm as well. Hermione was happy to have managed to book a wizarding cruise. One she wouldn't have even know existed it weren't for the fact that one of her co-workers took one on her honeymoon.

"Alright, all the tickets are in order!" Harry said interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "They said to leave or luggage where it is and go ahead a board the vessel. We even managed to get our rooms right next to each other." Harry exclaimed causing a deep blush to not only come over his face but practically take over Ginny. It had been a known fact that Ginny and Harry had been very smitten by each other and while they dated briefly his duty had taken him down a path that had separated them for sometime. But Hermione knew that both of them longed to be with each other. She had hoped that maybe this trip would allow them to reignite their old flame. But having three older and highly protective brothers around made that somewhat difficult. Seeing how no matter how much they loved and respected Harry she would all be the baby sister.

"I think it's time we've got to our cabins." Ron said injecting on the feelings being spread through the air. And with that the gang got up and walked on board the ship greeted by the captain and his staff. _And this_, thought Hermione, _is the start of an adventure._


End file.
